Hot for Teacher
by theatrics
Summary: Elena doesn't know how to masturbate, so Caroline offers her a little lesson in self-love. NC-17, prompt fill.
1. My Homework was Never Quite Like This

This was written for the VD Kink Meme over at LJ, and it will possibly become a two-shot. Hope you enjoy. ;)

_**Prompt**: Elena doesn't know how to masturbate, so Caroline teaches her how to do it. _

* * *

Elena isn't sure what possessed her to call Caroline. She considers her boredom, her stress, and possibly even her collective loneliness, but one answer alone doesn't seem to suit her situation adequately enough. The fact of the matter is, she had just needed a girls' night. With or without Bonnie (who's currently off visiting relatives), Elena knows she needs this.

So, as they sit, perched on Elena's bed, clad in their usual pajama shorts and tank tops, Elena does everything within her power to contain a rather mighty exhale.

"Why so glum, chum?" Caroline chirrups coyly, peeping up at Elena from a cheerfully upside-down view. Elena smiles thoughtfully at her, amused by the way that the other girl currently lies: spread-eagled with her legs propped up against Elena's headboard.

"I don't know," Elena answers honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

At this declaration, Caroline perks up almost instantly. Shifting to her side, she rolls her body up until she's essentially sitting in a lazy slouch.

"Okay, Elena," she fixes Elena with a stern but knowing stare. "Cut the crap. What's up?"

There's both humor and genuine concern in Caroline's voice. Elena sighs again before propping her chin on her drawn-up knees.

"Just stress, I guess. Tension."

For a moment, Caroline says nothing at all. In fact, by the way that her eyes narrow just slightly, she appears to be assessing Elena; and this, for whatever reason, makes the latter a bit uneasy.

Then, as if on cue, Caroline stirs.

"So, why haven't you discussed this with Stefan?" queries Caroline, her eyebrows wriggling in a manner that can only be described as suggestive.

Truly baffled, Elena knits her own eyebrows.

"I- Stef... what?" pursing her lips into a hard line, she lifts her head from its resting place on her knees. "What does Stefan have to do with this?"

"Uh, everything," Caroline nearly snorts as she draws her legs beneath her to better face Elena. "That's what boyfriends are for, Elena! Tension and stress relief, _hello_!"

It takes a moment to register, for it all to click, but when it does, Elena is sure that her olive skin has gone from its healthy glow to a shining array of bright, bright rose.

"Caroline!"

"What?" Caroline is smirking now, clearly pleased by the rise she's gotten out of Elena.

"Stefan and I are not dating," Elena says poignantly, lowering her voice for reasons unknown to even her. At this, Caroline rolls her eyes.

"So?"

"_So_?" her brown eyes threaten to pop from their sockets. "Care, I don't want t- it's not- ... just, _no_."

"What, are you saying you'd prefer to call on Damon to take care of your... needs?"

Without conscious thought, Elena has grasped the nearest object (a small decorative pillow) and is throwing it straight for the Caroline's head.

"_Car - o - line_!"

"E - le - na," Caroline trills back humorously, catching the pillow by means of her supernatural reflexes before it even has a chance to graze her cheek. "Look, my preference for your choice of boyfriend aside, when it comes to tension, it doesn't really matter who gives it so long as it's given."

Still flustered beyond belief, Elena wets her lips, afraid to indulge Caroline in whatever direction she's heading.

"Okay. I know I'll regret this, but... what are you talking about?" she exhales, quirking one eyebrow at Caroline.

"I'm s_aaa_ying, if you can't _get_ some,_ give _some to yourself," when Elena doesn't respond, Caroline tosses her hands up in sarcastic dismay. "Oh, come on! Seriously? Elena, you're eighteen-years-old. Masturbating. I'm talking about _masturbating_."

Elena isn't sure how it's possible, but she's sure she's redder than before - or, quite possibly, maroon, at this point. Even so, Caroline is quick to apprehend her again for her hesitation.

"Don't tell me you don't know what masturbating is, because I won't bel-"

"Of course I do! Care, I'm not a virgin," Elena cuts in swiftly, a little irritated.

"I know that, but that doesn't have anything to do with masturbation," There's a beat, and then: "Well, not particularly, anyway. Or... oh, well you know what I mean! Look, the point is. Do you?"

"Masturbate?" the word leaves Elena's mouth without her comprehension, but her cheeks still burn. "I- well- like you said, I'm eighteen-"

"Oh, my god-"

"Caroline!"

"Oh, my god, _Elena! _Are you serious right now?" from the gigantic smile blooming on Caroline's face, Elena wonders if her face will crack. She is far too smug, and the embarrassment (no longer as good-natured as before) is thick at the pit of Elena's stomach.

"You've never had an orgasm by yourself?" Caroline inquires, incredulous.

"Of course I have," murmurs Elena defensively.

"Okay, so then you've masturbated."

"Not... exactly," combing her teeth over her bottom lip, Elena withholds another heavy exhale. "It's just... when I'm really... in the mood, I just sort of- I don't know, move against something and... that's all it takes."

The look on Caroline's face suggests that she's analyzing Elena yet again. Strangely, this draws not only nervousness but muted excitement from Elena, and she isn't quite sure why.

"So, you've never used your fingers... or anything like that?"

"I mean, a little but not really. I don't really... do that kind of stuff."

This particular revelation pulls a laugh from deep within Caroline's belly.

"Wow, really?" she can barely contain herself to continue. "Oh, god, _Elena_, you're a saint. Seriously. I don't know what I'd do without a little self-love."

Feeling hot again (and in more way than one, now), Elena crosses her arms loosely over her chest.

"It's not my fault. I just never really..."

"Really, what? _Learned_?" the last word is uttered as something improbable, a lame afterthought. However, when the silence grows between them again and Caroline realizes that this is, in fact, the reality of the situation, she almost catapults herself off the bed.

"What? No way!"

To save her breath, Elena just nods in defeat, growing tired of dancing around the subject.

"Well, we have to teach you, then!"

From red to maroon, Elena now tries her hand at a rather distinctive shade of purple.

"_T-teach _me? Here? _Now_?"

"Duh! Where else?" at this point, Caroline is all but panther-crawling toward Elena, and honestly, the latter contemplates backing straight off the bed and falling on her ass for the determined look in her friend's eyes. "Come on, Elena! It's not a big deal. Remember, growing up? You, me, and Bonnie used to practice kissing and stuff all the time. Besides," and her voice lowers to a dull purr while the right corner of her lip twitches upward with more satisfaction than Elena can handle. "Vampire senses, remember? I can smell that you want to."

"Caroline!" Elena shrieks, limbs jerking instinctively back as she works to grab something, anything, to keep her on the bed. "That's–"

"Look, let's just be real here for a second. You're all hot and bothered and desperately in need of a little action, and well, as a vampire, to be honest, so am I. _All. the. freakin'. time._ I don't even have to touch you if you don't want. I'll just show you how, Elena. God, you're just one big ball of stress, and lord knows you could use a little T.L.C. and–"

"Okay, Care!" yelps Elena, her muscles more tense than ever before. "Okay. _Okay_."

Leering toward her, Caroline rears back on her haunches to clap excitedly.

"Yay! Awesome, okay." Abruptly very studious, she sniffs, sitting straighter. "Why don't we start with a little foreplay first? I'll even let you pretend I'm Stefan- or Damon! Whoever, I don't care."

Cradling her head in her hands, Elena groans, barely acknowledging Caroline for several, long moments.

"Come one, Elena! Take this seriously, or I will use my vampire strength to pin you to this bed!" though she sounds playful, the suggestive undertone of the threat is there, as well. Licking her lips again, Elena dares to look up and over at her.

She doesn't say anything else as she uses her hands to propel herself slowly and uncertainly over to Caroline. They lock eyes, and then, for a moment, everything seems suspended in time.

Somewhere, however, in the midst of Elena's rushed heartbeats, their lips meet, searing yet slow at first. While Caroline's lips aren't unfamiliar, it has been years since Elena and she have done anything even remotely like this. So, Elena eases into it, distantly aware of the differences she notices between kissing Caroline and kissing Stefan, Damon, or even Matt.

Caroline's lips are soft and lush. As Elena shifts to press her right palm to the left side of the other girl's face, she arches her back just as Caroline's legs spread invitingly. Elena slips between them without breaking the kiss and, truly, without thinking. Initially, she finds herself unaccustomed to the sensation of being on top, for once. But it's... _exciting_, to say the very least.

Nevertheless, she becomes rightfully distracted as Caroline's tongue ghosts along the surface of her lips, hungering for more. This elicits a deep-throated moan from Elena that the girl in question has no time to feel ashamed of, because Caroline's got her pinned to the bed less than a second later while their mouths part in tandem.

Caroline's knee then seeks friction between Elena's thighs, and Elena finds herself moaning urgently into the blonde's mouth. Their mouths part as both girls discover one another panting, though only one of them is truly in need of oxygen. In this brief pause, Caroline nips lightly at Elena's bottom lip with blunt teeth, all while she keeps a steady rhythm of rolling her knee against the moist center of the human girl's pajama bottoms.

The heat and tension between Elena's legs only grows, and as she throws her head back faintly, revealing her sensitive neck to Caroline, the former takes this as a summons. She nibbles just beneath her jaw before kissing down, down, down to the inviting lines of Elena's collarbone. It's here that she stops, much to Elena's chagrin.

"Care," she groans, hips unconsciously bucking up against Caroline's retreating knee.

"Who's the teacher here?" purrs Caroline, stealing one quick kiss from Elena's lips as she draws her up to sit. "And you're the student, remember? So, how do you want to do this? Shorts and panties on? Off? A little of both?"

Elena's head is spinning. At this point of her arousal, she can only think of that sweet release just beyond the horizon. She's all but forgotten the concept of shame.

"Off," Elena slurs in agitation as she hooks her own fingers around the waistbands of both her thin shorts and lacy black panties. She is sliding them down her toned legs and casting them onto the floor as though it's what she was made to do.

Hovering ever near, Caroline is watching, silently appreciating the view with a darkness in her eyes that alludes to a more erotic need.

"Okay, now, come here. Your back to me," instructs Caroline, as she moves to sit with her back pressed to Elena's headboard. As she spreads her legs, she pats the empty space between them, and for once, Elena doesn't question her. She does as she's told, quietly aware of the heat that greets her backside as her ass melds to the delicate place between Caroline's own legs. The sigh of appreciation that falls from Caroline's lips isn't lost on Elena's human ears, either.

Gently gathering Elena's hair, Caroline pushes it all to rest over her right shoulder. She then moves to press her lips just a breath behind the brunette's left ear. The unexpected rush of hot air causes Elena to shudder delightfully.

"Lean back against me if you want to," she murmurs to Elena. As though mesmerized, Elena can't even fathom to resist, and she does as instructed yet again. "Now take your right hand and use either your middle and forefinger or middle and ring finger; it doesn't matter... Are you wet?"

Elena can feel Caroline's smirk against her ear.

Of course she's wet. Both of them know that without any touch necessary, but that doesn't stop Elena from seeing for herself. The first contact of the pads of her fingers against her wet lips makes her hips cant up sharply. Her body's blatant desperation already consumes her.

"Are you?" Caroline asks again, shifting a bit from behind Elena.

"Yes," Elena breathes, teasing her folds until she's breathing even harder than before.

"Good," her friend hums as her hands find their purchase on either of Elena's mid-arms. "Okay, if you want, you can to tease yourself a little bit, insert a finger or two..." though she trails off, Elena doesn't need to be told more than once. Hungry for touch, for sexual satisfaction, she arches up somewhat to slide one finger inside of herself at first. Caroline supports her, her fingertips aiming to turn Elena's skin white where they bear down against it.

Curling her finger inside of herself, Elena's breath hitches fast in her throat. A shrill whimper dies off as her lips part, and her hips rise again. She takes this opportunity to move a second finger past her warm, moist entrance.

"Fuck," she curses, and this evokes an immediate and unanticipated growl of delight from Caroline. "I need to-" Elena's hips jerk once, erratically. "I need to come, Care."

"Then move your fingers up to your clit," the words are sung lasciviously into Elena's ear, and she nearly comes then and there for the way that Caroline's breath pools just behind the dome of her ear. Even before her fingers (entirely soaked in her come) slide out of her pussy, Elena expects that the first contact with her clit will be brutal in the most mind-blowing way.

Thankfully and unsurprisingly, she's right. The mere sensation, the slightest pressure, of her fore- and middle fingers upon her clit sends her head tipping violently back over Caroline's left shoulder and her hips rolling forward into her hand. Behind her, Caroline sucks in a deep breath just as her hands shift down to rest closer to Elena's elbows.

"That's it," she encourages her. "Now move your fingers however it feels best: slow, fast, hard soft, up and down, sideways, in a circle..."

Once more, her voice fades, and all Elena can focus on is the pressure building, hard and fast in her pelvis. Right now, anything but quick and moderate isn't going to cut it. So, she opts for a swift pace with a medium amount of pressure.

Sweat builds behind her knees and above her brows, and she discovers her left hand fumbling blindly for a hold on Caroline's left leg for support. Her body is trembling as her right hand works fiercely toward the inevitable climax that she so craves, that she _needs. _In her mind, she is met with images of both Caroline and, oddly enough, Damon. She conjures up both of them: Caroline nibbling on her neck and cupping her right breast as Damon lowers down, trailing hot, wet kisses all the way to her aching center.

Numbness greets her briefly, and she knows she's nearly there. Her movements become frantic, desperate, as she claws and reaches for that ultimate goal. With her nipples hard beneath her thin cami, her hips jerk against her capable hand. Still leaning back against Caroline, she barely recognizes how her friend has gripped onto her hips; silently egging her on as the blonde, too, unintentionally bucks her against Elena's ass for a bit of friction of her own.

It's this thought that at last sends her over the edge. She comes hard and fast with an explosion of white-hot fire roaring at the pit of her stomach and igniting each of her veins individually from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. Elena cries out, arcing off Caroline and the bed as her body seems to take on a mind of its own in the throes of her pleasure. She rides out her orgasm thoroughly, her fingers thrumming and slipping over her clit appreciatively while her hips thrust up again and again.

It's only after the final waves have gone that she collapses into Caroline's waiting arms breathing harder than she is sure she ever has.

"God, _Elena_," Caroline marvels softly, brushing her thumbs over the flushed, moistened skin of her friend's arms.

Fatigue tugs at every muscle of Elena's body as her heart drums wildly in her chest. The blood is absolutely _roaring_ in her ears. Utterly spent, she can only grin hazily at Caroline's candid exclamation.

"Thanks," she whirrs, her tongue moving inelegantly against the roof of her mouth. If it hadn't been for Caroline's arms, she would have surely fallen back against the bed, entirely overcome by her wonderfully overwhelming release.

Then, on a whim, Elena thinks to add:

"You know, you make a pretty good teacher... Miss Forbes."

"You think?" Caroline is grinning again, too. "Well, it's been known to happen. Especially where sex ed is concerned."

The pair giggles, with Elena sounding drunker than she has probably ever actually been in her entire life. On shaky limbs, though, she tries to pry herself from Caroline's loose hold if only to face her halfway.

"But now," Elena smirks while the heat rapidly reenters her body as she hovers deliberately over Caroline. Her long-ignored lust has taken hold of every last strand of her consciousness and made quite the beast – or, more specifically, _vixen_ – of her. "The student's got a little bit of catching up and extra credit to do. Don't you think?"


	2. Class Dismissed

**A/N: Part 2 of 2. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Elena watches appreciatively as Caroline's unneeded breath becomes caught in her throat. The curtains of her brown hair are hanging on either side of the blonde's face, framing them in a gaze that's unbelievably sensual.

"May I?" Elena's voice is laced with sex, and her eyes are so dark that Caroline reckons she couldn't tell her pupils from the deep brown of the other girl's irises even with supernatural eyesight. The vampire licks her lips, her pulse quickening as she nods her head slowly, once.

"Please," Caroline replies swiftly, her legs unconsciously slipping further apart as Elena rids herself of her last article of clothing. She's all sheen olive skin and stark arousal as she tosses her cami top aside. It takes all of Caroline's resolve not to grab her by the arms, throw her to the bed, and fuck her into next fucking year. She frantically hopes that it won't be long before they're touching again, because said resolve is only good for so much longer.

The next item under assault is Caroline's thin top. It's cast off the bed with a surprising amount of speed, just as Caroline is working her own pajama bottoms and black boy shorts down and off her legs. Now both naked, neither of them appear to want to waste any more time. With the help of Caroline, Elena easily slips into her lap, straddling her. Both girls are breathing heavily now, and an immediate whine drones at the back of Caroline's throat at the subtle but intimate contact that their pelvises create.

"Fuck," she groans in what sounds close to agony. "Elena… I can't wait much longer." the latter words are more of a breath or a moan as Elena's lips work at the column of Caroline's neck, kissing hard and slow, surely leaving fleeting yet fully intentional marks.

But it's the feeling of dull teeth against her throat that sends a jolt of sharp yet incredible pleasure straight to the agonized space between Caroline's thighs. Her hands are on Elena's ass instantly, gripping hard and jerking her closer as she seeks some sort of motion against her pulsing center.

A coquettish smirk is fast-moving across Elena's heavy-lidded features. Clearly sensing Caroline's sexual distress, she deftly rolls her hips (and how) down and into her friend's lap. Though the actual contact is barely-there and slight, the act itself is enough to tempt Caroline closer to orgasm. Feeling desperate and brave, she keeps Elena fixed onto her lap with her left hand as her right dives in-between them to rest. Her knuckles create a delicious traction against Elena's clit while her fingers themselves work slowly at her own.

Elena's arching her back in the most sinful way after that, sending her dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down the slender arc of her back. Caroline swipes her tongue over her lips again as she simply delights in the view of Elena's exposed neck. Gods help her if it isn't tempting. She's practically salivating, but she's also built up enough control to rival even the most prideful vampire's tenacity. As though to prove this point (or to, perhaps, torture herself even more), Caroline swoops in and presses her lips just beneath Elena's jaw. Her teeth graze mischievously over the heated flesh, drawing a mewl of pleasure from Elena.

But nothing in the world could have prepared Caroline for what Elena was to say next. Hooking her arms around the blond vampire's neck, it's with another feverish rock of her hips against the back of Caroline's fist that Elena purrs, "Bite me." And, holy shit, if those words don't go straight to the space between her legs, then Caroline doesn't know what does.

"What?" Caroline's breath is hot against Elena's neck. "Elena, I-"

"Do it," Elena maintains, her pulse hastening throughout her body. The surge of blood to her groin, however, is perhaps the most noticeable. Caroline can barely keep herself from groaning in sexual frustration.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, the vampire is left to wage a war with the rational and purely sex-driven parts of her brain. On one hand, she wants to pin her best friend to the bed and suck and fuck her until neither of them can see or walk straight, but on the other hand she doesn't—she can't—risk it. Regardless of her impeccable control, this is Elena. This isn't some faceless nobody. This is one of her closest friends. Caroline whines in irritable defeat.

Being a good friend (and, really, vampire) really fucking sucks sometimes.

"We shouldn't, Elena. Damon would _kill_ me. I think even Stefan w—!"

"Care, please," she's practically growling at her now and working those hips again, and _fuck_, if Caroline doesn't forget how to even fucking _think _the moment that she's reminded how dripping wet Elena is for her. "I trust you. I know you can stop."

Maybe Caroline should've asked how and why Elena knew about the pleasure of biting mixed in with sex, but right now, her libido is doing all of the thinking for her. She merely whimpers again, her fingernails digging lightly into Elena's generous backside. Her eyes flit to the offered portion of the brunette's neck once more, and gods fucking damn it, she can already feel her gums aching to taste.

"Well..."

"_Caroline_!"

"Okay, okay, _okay_!"

The moment that she's sure Elena isn't _Punk_ing her (or something equally cruel), Caroline starts to hone in on the possibility of sinking her teeth in her human friend's delicious olive skin. Her jaw begins to tick with pleasurable pain as she imagines it—the sweet rush of warm, fresh blood down her throat, of a writhing and sweating Elena on her lap, completely and utterly at _her _disposable.

_Fucking hell._

At once, Caroline's lips are on Elena's neck again, kissing and sucking and nibbling. Her fangs are beginning to emerge, but she takes her sweet time at first. She wants this to be as pleasurable for Elena as it will be for her.

"I don't know if you and Stefan have eve—"

Tipping her head back slightly to better expose her neck, Elena snaps heatedly.

"I don't want to talk about Stefan right now, Caroline."

That's enough of a reassurance as Caroline needs as she nips and draws her teeth over the sensitive flesh of Elena's neck. She knows she's leaving marks and that, unlike the love bites that Caroline had received, Elena's wouldn't disappear… but that makes it all the more erotic. A rumble of delight fumbles in the back of the blonde's throat as her tongue flicks over the left side of her partner's neck.

"Okay, but here's your last warning," Caroline nibbles virtually imperceptibly with her newly descended canines. "I'm gonna vamp-rock your world."

Elena's entire body vibrates as Caroline seeks to draw her first bite out as long as possible. Her teeth—her fangs—are ghosting over the welcome bare throat that has been promised to her, and Caroline moans throatily as her lips draw back in anticipation of the taste. She wishes she could hold out longer, but a sudden rush of blood thumps through the pulse of Elena's neck, and the young vampire is gone.

Effectively flipping Elena onto her back in one shift motion, Caroline drapes her legs on either side of her long-time friend's hips. Then, barely a heartbeat later, she gives into the desire to bite and to feed. Melting into Elena's quivering, naked body, the sound that bubbles at the base of her own throat nearly sends Caroline over the edge. She hums against Elena's throat as her arms seek to scoop her up and caress her just behind her shoulder blades. It's only after she's downed her first mouthful of blood that Caroline has even realized that Elena's somehow wedged her knee between Caroline's legs.

Rolling her hips against it, Caroline is careful not to further damage Elena's skin as she laps delicately at it.

"_F-fuck_," Elena sighs, unable to keep still beneath her as Elena's right hand dives down to circle over her own clit.

The sinful noises of satisfaction that Caroline is making are sending all sorts of divine vibrations throughout Elena's awareness, and the sensation of the supernatural connection forged between them from the bite nearly has both girls coming apart at the seams.

Below her, Elena's working hand is beginning to become frantic—a pace that works in perfect harmony with the way that Caroline is moving herself against Elena's knee and lower thigh. Another profound drink of that sweet, liquid warmth and of that blood-connection induced sensory overload, and Elena's finished. She almost has Caroline ripping her throat out by how sharply she throws back her head to curse and to ride out the palpable intensity of her second orgasm.

Luckily for both of them, Caroline moves easily with her, the link established between them more than enough to keep her motions in tandem with hers. Flushed from head to toe, Elena looks so spent (but sexy as all hell) as she lies back, mewling and sighing, that it takes only another rut of movement, another skilled swivel of her hips against Elena's knee, before Caroline is sent blindly over the edge after her.

She retracts her fangs from Elena's neck just as she comes, if only for her inability to keep quiet as her first mind-blowing wave of pleasure hits her. Her lips, still crimson with blood, are hovering directly over the flesh that she had just thoroughly ravished with her mouth, and the scent of it only further sends her spiraling into a state of sexual ecstasy. Her hips continue jerk erratically against Elena's hand (which has now gone to rest between them, much to Caroline's appreciation) before Caroline is left panting and trembling above an equally worn-out Elena.

It takes all of Caroline's paranormal strength to keep herself from essentially dropping all of her weight on Elena. Her body is still singing with bliss from the aftermath of her orgasm. In fact, it takes Elena giggling from underneath her before Caroline remembers that she's slouched, naked, above her similarly naked best friend.

Perhaps the new vampire's only coherent thought for the moment is how she wonders fleetingly if she's supposed to feel shame or guilt. Truth be told, she feels nothing of the sort, save for pure smugness and untarnished pride. After all, not only did she just teach Elena how to come by her own hand, but she had given her not one but _two_ orgasms in less than thirty minutes.

Score one and two for Team Forbes.

"Wow," Caroline slurs after a moment as she shifts to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. It's only then that she thinks to roll off Elena who she swears looks a little crestfallen for it. (It's possible, Caroline considers, that she imagines this.) Either way, they're left to breathe and recover in silence for a moment.

"Yeah," Elena chews on her bottom lip a little shyly before rolling on her side to better look at the other girl after the hush begins to dissolve in humble smiles and quiet realization. For what it's worth, the darker-haired girl doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed for what they'd just done; and for Caroline, this is more than just a little bit of a turn-on. (Damn vampire sex drive and all.) "Thanks for that, Care. I… wow, that was… good, really good."

"Just good?" teases Caroline.

"More than good," Elena laughs. "Great. Wonderful. I've never come like that with… well, you know."

Score three, four, and five for Team Forbes. Caroline's ego is practically ripping off its clothes and roaring to the heavens with triumph.

"Well," Caroline chimes as she sits up and dangles her legs over the edge of Elena's bed. "For you—and I do mean only for you!—I'm always up for a booty call or two." Or three, or—hell, let's be honest here—all night long. Really, there is such an impressive list of positions and activities that Caroline wants to do to, with, and for her sweet, innocent Elena that she'd be up for locking themselves away for days of endless, mind-numbing marathon sex.

"Good to know," At this offer, Elena can't help but blush, even if her stammering heartbeat still manages to betray the unvoiced excitement that she feels at the prospect. "I may just take you up on that."

Motherfuckering fistpump, _hell yeah_. Game, set, and match for Team Forbes.

"Excellent," preens Caroline as she leaps to her feet and spins, still completely nude. "Then I'll be in your shower if you just so happen to be interested in a round three." The vampire casts a wink and a giggle over her shoulder as she shuffles out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded but impishly pensive Elena Gilbert in her wake.

Somehow, as she begins to draw the water, something tells Caroline that she won't be disappointed with the results of her very publicly advertised shower.


End file.
